Understanding the life of a demigod: Reading The Lightning Thief
by LightToYourDarkness
Summary: 12 Olympians, 5 Demigods, and 1 Saytr. Contains so much humor that you'll die laughing. You were warned. This is a heavily edited version of my 1st gods read story!
1. Prologue

**Percy's POV: Camp Half-Blood**

You know it when a blinding light appears from the ground that you'll be doing something really insane or really cool. Well me and my friends got both. But slightly leaning to the insane part. Well my name is Percy Jackson and I guess by reading this story you already know who I am? You know Son of Poseidon and The Hero of Olympus? Don't ring a bell? Well than get out! No I'm joking! Well then read on if you don't know me. Because this whole story is about my life.

Well let's start from the beginning me and my girlfriend Annabeth went to the lake for a picnic when suddenly one of our friends Alice Holmes the daughter of Apollo came running up to us with Clarisse running after her with a machete. "You will never take me alive Wargirl!" Alice yelled while laughing to herself. It wasn't something new to see the both of them fighting. It's common that they fight just because they don't like each other's presence and there'll be a volley of arrows shot on the side, electric spears being launched right back totally normal. "Oh you know you won't be alive when I get to you Tonedeaf!" They were coming straight for us but then some kind of natural spot light blinded me, Annabeth, and Alice. Gosh I really don't feel like a rockstar with that.

**Nico's POV: Forest**

I watched as the winds blew the branches of trees and blowing away **some** leaves either to the sky or to the soil. It was so quite, so peaceful, yet so lonely. Should I have taken Percy's offer to stay at camp with him and the others? No! I'm a son of Hades! No one would like me there.

The peace and serenity of the forest broke when I heard me name being called out from a distance. "Nico! Nico is that you?!" I heard I familiar female voice yell. I turned around to see a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes with a silver parka. "Thalia?" I asked she smiled at me and said "Who do you think it was Zombie boy? Phoebe?" We both laughed together. "Why are you here?" I asked "The question is why are you here?" She asked back. But before I could answer her back that both of us got blinded by some kind of really bright light.

**Grover's POV:** **Park**

Munch munch gobble munch. Ah sweet delicious aluminum cans take me away to aluminum heaven! I heard someone giggle and saw my girlfriend Juniper giggling at me. I turned bright red like a tomato but before I could say anything to her a light shined down at me. Am I going to Elysium? Please be Elysium! I don't wanna be part of a farm!


	2. Getting to know Alice Holmes

_"Annabeth looked at the person she flipped over and saw her best friend Alice on her back moaning in pain. "Remind me never to ask you if you're ok again." Alice said getting up and rubbing her back to ease the pain."_ Annabeth and Alice, The Mark of Athena

**Alice Holmes** is one of the main protagonists in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. She is a Greek demigod daughter of Apollo and Lillian Holmes-Kingsly. She is also the head counselor of Apollo's cabin and the Prophet of Olympus.

**Before Birth**

Alice's mother, Lillian Holmes at that time, met Apollo while she was in a concert with her friend Edward Kingsly. Apollo helped her find her way back to her seat and to her friend. But while chatting on the way there Apollo felt intruded to the bright young girl. Shortly after, both Lillian and Apollo fell in love and in 1993 Lillian gave birth to their daughter. Apollo did not stay too long, not until their daughter was 1 month old. Lillian was only young and she she didn't know what to do. Her parent tried to help her but it was no use she still didn't get the hang of being a parent. But in a matter of days after Apollo left her, her good friend Edward helped her out and took in the spot of Apollo in a matter of a few years. As a lover and as a father.

**Childhood**

_"He came in with a book that was really thick and I was thinking 'my dad must be insane to think a 7 year old would ever listen to that kind of story."._ Alice talking about her stepfather, The Lighting Thief

Alice was born on December 1, 1993. When Alice was three, her mother got married. Edward Kingsly Alice's stepfather has known Alice since she was 2 months old and has always been there for her since. Alice lived a life of luxury as a daughter of the heiress of a large company she had everything she ever wanted in a snap of a finger.

When Alice was younger she was always scared of the dark. She always asked for the door to be slightly open and her night lights open. She said that when she was alone and it was in the dark that monster came out of hiding and try to scare her and that there were moments that they tried to eat her. In her 9th birthday 2 young demigods named Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase and a young Saytr named Grover Underwood appeared in her birthday party telling her that she's a demigod and that in the summer she'll be going to camp half-blood. Alice had stated in the Eastern Boarders that it was the worst birthday ever considering the fact that three total strangers didn't get caught by the guards and they just told her she was a demigod.

**Percy** **Jackson and the Olympians**

_The Lightning Thief:_ read on

_The Sea of Monsters:_ coming soon

_The Easter Boarders:_ new story, coming soon

_The Titans Curse:_ coming soon

_The Battle of the Labyrinth: _coming soon

_The Last Olympian:_ coming soon

**The Heroes of Olympus**

_The Lost Hero: _coming soon

_The Son of Neptune:_ coming soon

_The Mark of Athena: _coming soon

_The House of Hades: _coming soon

_The Blood of Olympus: _coming soon

**Personality**

_"You know when life gets tough you could count on Alice to make everything seem like a joke or a popular reality tv show with all her jokes.". _-Percy about Alice, The Battle of The Labyrinth

Alice loves anything to do with music or poetry. Her fatal flaw is being Perfect, she would so anything good or bad so everything she does would be perfect and if it's not she'll do it all over again until it is. Percy gains insight into this flaw during The Sea of Monsters, when he and Annabeth were talking about Alice.

Alice is very outgoing, her motto is YOLO and she says that a lot in some of her life or death situations she gets into. She's all up for a good adventure and happily accepted Percy's request for her to tag along in a the Lightning Thief. Prancing, joking, and procrastinating is what she says she does best and says that she also does it with finest.

Alice is very laid back yet keeps the art of being lady like to the point. She could also be very serious at times usually seen in important battles and meetings. She loves to make new friends and a Percy said that between all of the counselors in camp she has to be the kindest. But don't let that make you think Alice will do this for everyone. Alice keeps a close watch among all campers and has a tendency to shoot arrows to those she doesn't like usually Clarisse.

Alice has said that when she's not around her siblings or Percy, Annabeth and Grover, she would be with the Stolls brothers playing pranks and thinking of new ideas.

**Fatal Flaw**

_"She once didn't get the arrow to the center of the monsters heart when we were 11, so when she saw that monster again a while back she shot it without thinking."_ Annabeth talking to Percy about Alice, The Easters Boarders

Alice's fatal flaw is Perfection. She will do anything good or bad to be perfect in the eyes of the public.

**Appearance**

Alice has wavy sandy blonde hair with natural highlights and looks that is said to be a Victorian meets modern princess by Percy . She is tall, fit, and athletic. Her eyes have been described as the shade of a clear sky with hints of misty green and pure gold. Alice naturally has a perfect tan. Alice was once called the prettiest girl he has ever seen by Percy when they first met. She has been described as the prettiest daughter of Apollo in this generation.

**General Abilities**

_ADHD: _Alice's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle.

_Dyslexia: _Alice's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages.

_Fighting Skills: _As a daughter of Apollo, She is naturally very skilled in both armed and hand-to-hand combat (she was trained during her stay at Camp Half-Blood). She fights best with a bow and arrow having seen that she could fight for a some time when fighting against the Titan Atlas and Kronos. She is seen to lack skill with the sword.

**Demigod Abilities**

_Curse: _Alice can curse others to only speak in rhyming couplets that can take days or even weeks to wear off.

_Archery: _Alice is an expert archers, inherited from their father.

_Athletics:_ Alice is skilled in physical contests and games.

_Arts: _Alice excels in art.

_Music: _Alice is a skilled musician.

_Vitakinesis:_ As the daughter of Apollo, she is a natural healer.

_Photokinesis_: Alice has the extremely rare power over the light and I seen to use them as either a light source or a force field.

_Precognition:_ Alice also has the rare power of full precognition like her brother Halycon Green.

**Magical Items**

_Solare: _A charm bracelet given to her by her father Apollo with a bow, arrow, and board charms that could be taken off to be used as weapons (bow and arrow) or modes of transportation (board).

_Sun clip:_ given to her by Beckendorf before the series began it looks like a small hair clip but when taken off will turn into a a celestial bronze shield.

**Friends**

_"Alice is like my sister._" Annabeth talking about Alice, The Sea of Monsters

**Percy**_: _Percy Jackson is one of Alice's closest friends. They usually joke around and have a good time but when they fight its usually about something stupid and will cool down in a day.

**Annabeth:** Annabeth Chase is Alice's best friend. They both get along like sisters and has called each other that a couple of times in the series.

**Grover**: Grover Underwood is one of Alice's closest friends. They have a close relationship since Alice went t camp and they have fought together and worried and cared abut each other through out the book.

**Thalia**: Thalia Grace is one of Alice's closest friends. They're seen to fight sometimes that is mostly caused about unknown things. She and Thalia rarely agree with each other but when they do Percy says that everyone should agree to whatever they agreed to do.

**Travis and Conner:** Travis and Conner Stolls are two of Alice's best friends. They rarely fight and usually do things their own way. That have a close relationship but has never had any romantic feelings for each other.

**Rachel**: Rachel Elizabeth Dare is one of Alice's good friends. They both first met in a party with their parents when they were children. The both of them help each other in their new jobs and seem to have a good relationship.

**Nico**: Nico Di Angelo is one of Alice's good friends. They don't talk that much in the series but when they do its either for comic relief or something very heart warming.

**Family**

**Mortal Family:** Alice loves her mom and her step-dad and they love her back. They have a very healthy and close relationship with one another and are known in the public as a very perfect family.

**Apollo**: Alice has a good relationship with her biological father. Apollo calls Alice his favorite child and his pride and joy. He thinks very highly of his daughter and is seen to be very protective of her and her siblings.

**Lee**: Lee Fletcher is Alice's seconds favorite brother and he is a wonderful drummer as what Alice said. They talk all,the time in bak when he was alive and when he died Alice never got it wrapped around her head until she got the news that Michael died in The Last Olympian.

**Michael**: Michael Yew Alice's third favorite brother. They have a very comical relationship with Alice usually picking on his height and him picking on her maturity.

**Will**: Will Solace is Alice' favorite brother. They ge along like full siblings and worry about each other greatly mostly Will to Alice.

**Kayla and Austin:** Kayla and Austin Sky are her favorite pair of demigod twins and siblings. They get along finely and they are usually seen either having a cup of tea (Kayla) or having a food fight (Austin).

**Gods and Goddesses**

**Dionysus: **Dionysus seems to care little for Alice and also forget her name in a day to day basis.

**Artemis**: Artemis has a good relationship with her niece.

**Etymology**

Alice in greek means truth while Holmes means noble in English.

**Title**

Prophet of Olympus

Hero of Olympus

Daughter of Apollo

**Vital Statistics**

**Gender **Female

**Family**

Apollo (father)

Lillian Holmes-Kingsly (mother)

Edward Kingsly (step-father)

Apollo's Cabin members (paternal half-siblings)

**Status Alive**

**Eye Color **Sky blue with gold and green specks

**Hair Color** Sandy Blonde

**Height** 5'10"

**Other**

**Affiliation **

Olympians

Camp Half-Blood

**Weapons**

Solare

Sun Clip

**Species** Demigod

**Home** Camp Half-Blood

Los Angeles, California

**Greek/Roman form** None

**Appearances**

The Lightning Thief (film)

The Sea of Monsters (film)

The Titan's Curse

The Battle of the Labyrinth

The Demigod Files

The Last Olympian

The Ultimate Guide

The Lost Hero

The Son of Neptune (mentioned)

The Demigod Diaries (mentioned)

The Mark of Athena

The House of Hades (mentioned)

The Blood of Olympus

**Quests**

Quest for the Master Bolt

Quest for the Golden Fleece

Quest for the Elixir of Life

Quest for Daedalus


End file.
